mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Liddell vs. Vitor Belfort
The first round began. They circled. Liddell missed a high kick. Four thirty-five as Liddell landed a leg kick. Belfort checked a elg kick and nearly had a double. Yep he completed it to half-guard. Four fifteen left. Liddell struggled to stand to the clinch and did. Four minutes. Liddell stuffed a trip. Belfort got a throw to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. 'Take him to the cage.' Three minutes. Liddell regained guard. He worked briefly for a kimura maybe. Two thirty-five as Belfort held Liddell down hugging the legs. The crowd was going nuts. Liddell stood to the clinch. He had double underhooks and turned the clinch. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Liddell kneed the leg. Liddell kneed the leg. Again. Again. Again. One thirty-five. Belfort replied and ate another one though. Liddell landed an elbow inside. He landed a big body shot. Another and another. One fifteen. Another body shot. Another. One minute. They broke, Liddell landed a body kick. Belfort landed an inside leg kick. Thirty-five. Belfort looks tired. Fifteen. Liddell landed a nice inside leg kick. The first round came to an end. Belfort's legs already had welts on them. Hackleman told Liddell to forget high kicks and go low, keep the jab out there. The second round began. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Belfort looked passive. Four thirty-five as Belfort landed a leg kick and backed off. Liddell narrowly dodged a high kick. Four fifteen. Liddell landed a big switch inside leg kick. Liddell landed a leg kick. Four minutes with a leg kick and he ate a straight left from Belfort and Belfort slipped from the leg kick and stood. They circled. Belfort landed a leg kick and ate a right hand. They clinched with three thirty-five. Liddell landed an elbow inside. He kneed the leg. Again. Again inner thigh. Three fifteen. The crowd chanted 'Chuck'. Three minutes. Liddell kneed the body. He kneed the leg. He kneed another. He kneed the leg again. Two thirty-five with another. Another hard one. The referee broke them up with two twenty-eight. Liddell landed a leg kick nicely. He landed a spinning back kick to the liver. Two fifteen. Belfort ate it and kept going. Belfort landed a straight left and a right hook. Two minutes. Liddell landed a leg kick. Liddell faked the leg kick and stepped in with a missed right hand (Superman punch). One thirty-five. Belfort grazed with a counter straight left. One fifteen. Belfort landed a nice leg kick. Liddell replied. One minute as Belfort checked an inside leg kick. Belfort caught another spinning back kick but let it go. Thirty-five. Liddell missed a pair of short rights. Fifteen as he missed another unorthodox Superman punch. Liddell blocked a hard high kick. The second round ended. Belfort was pretty tired in his corner. The third round began. Belfort landed a nice leg kick. Liddell landed a big leg kick though. Four thirty-five. Belfort caught a hard leg kick and landed a blocked straight left. They circled. Four fifteen. Liddell missed a spinning back fist and got grazed by a left hook. Four minutes as Liddell landed a leg kick. Liddell blocked a hard high kick. Three thirty-five. Belfort checked an inside leg kick. Liddell landed a straight right and hurt Belfort. Belfort replied with a straight left, Liddell wasn't fazed. Three fifteen. He blocked a high kick. Liddell landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Liddell blocked another hard high kick. Liddell blocked another hard straight left. Belfort landed a leg kick and a straight left and a missed right hook. Two thirty. Belfort had a mouse under the right eye as he dodged a spinning back kick. Two fifteen. Belfort landed a counter straight left grazing. He was moving forward. He landed an inside leg kick. Two minutes. Belfort landed a body kick slightly. Liddell's mouth was open, he was catching his breath. One thirty-five left. Belfort was hunting him. Belfort landed a right hook. He ate a right hand and dropped on his ass. Liddell stood over him. He kicked the legs hard five or six times with one fifteen. Three more, progressively softer. Liddell came down to guard with one minute. Belfort was bleeding badly from one of his eyes. Thirty left. Fifteen. Liddell defended a guillotine. The third round ended. Liddell was the winner via unanimous decision.